


déjame que te hable también con tu silencio

by chocolaticida



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Friendship, Friendship/Love, M/M, selective mutism
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 18:51:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1952289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolaticida/pseuds/chocolaticida
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- No ha dicho una palabra.</p><p>- Es normal que no quiera hablar de Cosette por un tiempo, pero...</p><p>- No, quiero decir - Courfeyrac se quita el gorro y lo aprieta entre sus manos -. No ha dicho una palabra desde que Cosette se fue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	déjame que te hable también con tu silencio

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sara_f_black](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sara_f_black/gifts).



> Título de Neruda porque honestamente no sé me ocurría nada más. El notepad se llamaba "no me gustas cuando callas", pero es el poema de Neruda que más detesto (soy chilena y estudio literatura, tengo tema con este caballero, hay una lista, _larga historia_ ). NECESITABA MENCIONARLO. Por su tiempo, muchas gracias, buenas noches.
> 
> (Originalmente publicado en LJ por un meme, para sara_f_black. Lo siento, Sara. Todavía te debo el otro, jaja.)

Cosette se detiene frente a él un instante de ojos muy abiertos antes de atreverse a estirar las manos. Courfeyrac la levanta en un abrazo y la da vueltas.

\- Lo cuidaré con mi vida - murmura. Cosette aprieta sus hombros con furia -. Disfruta Londres. Impresiona a todo el mundo. Vuélvete rica y famosa. No regreses hasta que puedas comprarme un Lamborghini.

Cosette ríe un sonido sorprendido y húmedo junto a su oreja. Combeferre le da una palmada en la nuca, pero lo puede escuchar reír.

\- Bueno, bueno, me basta con un Porsche.

\- Buena suerte - interrumpe Feuilly, empujándola con suavidad hacia la puerta. También está llorando -. Recuerda que siempre tendrás un hogar en París, con cualquiera de nosotros.

La mirada de Cosette se va al espacio vacío entre ellos y aprieta los labios, pero no pierde su sonrisa. Asiente a través de las lágrimas. A Courfeyrac le parece que es la persona más guapa y más valiente que ha visto.

\- Nos vemos - dice, decidida, como una promesa al espacio donde Marius no está -. No me llegarán ni a echar de menos.

\- Nos vemos - repite Combeferre, mirando con aprobación hacia su espalda erguida, alejándose.

Courfeyrac la observa hasta que desaparece tras un desvío antes de echarse a correr de regreso a casa. A nadie se le pasa por la cabeza detenerlo.

*

\- ... llevaba uno de esos peinados de cuatro o cinco trenzas en un bollo alto. Seguro se lo hizo Fantine. ¿Crees que se lo haría a Enjolras, si logramos convencerlo? ¿No crees que se vería precioso?

Marius suspira particularmente fuerte, cabeza apoyada entre la pared y sus rodillas. Courfeyrac asiente.

\- Bueno, si Feuilly está de nuestro lado seguro no pondrá taaanta resistencia - pausa -. Se veía feliz. Cosette, quiero decir. Se notaba que quería verte, pero entiende lo difícil que es. Todos lo entendemos.

Courfeyrac le da una palmadita en la cabeza y Marius vuelve a suspirar, triste y exhausto, antes de desanudar sus extremidades y acomodarse contra su brazo. Courfeyrac le besa la coronilla del cabello.

*

\- ¿Cómo está? - pregunta Combeferre bajo la discusión que Enjolras sostiene con Grantaire (Cuándo Nos Vas A Tomar En Serio Versión #482).

\- No ha dicho una palabra.

\- Es normal que no quiera hablar de Cosette por un tiempo, pero...

\- No, quiero decir - Courfeyrac se quita el gorro y lo aprieta entre sus manos -. No ha dicho una palabra desde que Cosette se fue. Apenas sale del cuarto al baño. Ayer llamó su abuelo y me llevó su móvil. Lo tiró en la cama y _se acostó en el piso_.

\- ¿Qué le dijiste? - pregunta, pero Courfeyrac puede ver que está pensando en Marius.

\- Que había ido al baño. ¿Qué le iba a decir? - echa los brazos al aire y los baja un minuto después, cuando Combeferre no ha respondido aún -. Esta es la parte donde me dices como arreglarlo.

Combeferre cruza los brazo y finge concentrarse en Enjolras, como lo hacen el resto de Les Amis.

\- Trae a Cosette de vuelta - murmura -. Asegurando, por supuesto, la ruina del resto de sus vidas.

\- Eres una excelente persona - Courfeyrac entierra la cabeza entre las manos -. Un fantástico doctor. Un magnifico ser humano.

\- Todo estará bien - estrecha su codo un instante y se va a separar a sus amigos antes de que alguien (cof, Enjolras, cof) recurra a la violencia.

*

\- Hoy se cumple oficialmente una semana. Te admito que me tienta arrastrarte al parque o al bar y ver qué pasa. ¿O debería llamar una ambulancia? ¿Se considerará esto una emergencia médica?

Marius lo observa los ojos muy abiertos un instante antes de ahogarse con su tostada. Courfeyrac se levanta riendo, y le sirve un vaso de agua, que Marius traga de golpe, tosiendo. Courfeyrac le golpea la espalda un par de veces y deja la palma entre sus hombros.

\- No seas tonto, no te haría eso - le besa la sien y Marius esconde la cara, sonrojado. Courfeyrac se ríe contra su cabello - ¿Quieres más tostadas? Podríamos hacer panqueques. 

Marius abre un cajón y señala los cortadores de galletas.

*

\- Estamos progresando - admite a Combeferre sobre un café que es más crema y azúcar que cualquier otra cosa. Combeferre lo juzga sin siquiera mirarlo, con su sensato (y aburrido) espresso doble -. Le escribió a Eponine un email el otro día y pasa más tiempo en la cocina que suspirando hacia la ventana con Sara McLachlan de fondo.

\- Los discos de Sarah McLachlan son tuyos - apunta Combeferre. Courfeyrac se encoge de hombros.

\- La música de fondo es importante, 'Ferre. ¿Qué clase de amigo sería si no pensara en esas cosas?

\- Eres un excelente amigo - asiente, con una expresión llena de subtexto.

Courfeyrac se sonroja por ninguna razón en absoluto. Ninguna. Nada. Cero.

\- Por supuesto - entierra la boca en crema para no tener que hablar más.

*

\- Creo que a Grantaire le gusta Enjolras.

Marius hace un sonido parecido a risa y Courfeyrac se gira en la cama para apoyarse en un codo. Marius, sentado en el suelo con la espalda en el colchón, levanta la cabeza y las cejas. Incluso al revés Courfeyrac puede leer su expresión.

\- Ya, ya, si hasta tú te has dado cuenta... Todos sabíamos que se lo quería tirar, pero eso no es lo mismo. No, hey - Marius está sonrojado hasta las orejas. Courfeyrac pone una mano en su hombro -. Mi elección de palabras es terrible. Quiero decir que creo que Grantaire siente algo más complicado por Enjolras.

Marius lo sigue mirando sin mover un músculo de la cara. Courfeyrac inhala entre dientes y agita el índice hacia él.

\- No me digas que ya lo sabías. Combeferre no lo sabe, creo que no. Enjolras definitivamente no tiene idea.

Marius _lo sigue mirando_.

\- ¿Te han dicho que te pareces a bambi cuando haces eso? - Courfeyrac lo imita y Marius se deshace en risitas que trata de contener con ambas manos frente a su cara.

*

Courfeyrac abre la puerta con la cara más arrugada que su pijama. Jehan le sonríe más brillante que las luces del pasillo. No es el contraste más agradable.

\- Son las _seis de la mañana_ \- se queja -. Ni siquiera ha salido el sol.

\- Tengo que ir a trabajar después de esto - Jehan pasa de largo y Courfeyrac nota que lleva una bolsa llena de libros bajo el brazo -. El cuarto de Marius sigue siendo el mismo, ¿verdad?

\- Pondré la cafetera - contesta, asintiendo y cerrando la puerta con la sensación de que un rebaño acaba de pasarle por encima.

Mientras saca huevos y queso del refrigerador, y considera agregar algunas verduras por eso de la variedad, oye un grito sorprendido y carcajadas que no había escuchado en demasiado tiempo.

Aprieta los puños sobre el mesón, sonriendo como un tonto, hasta que Jehan exclama en voz suave que necesita un tonel de café, algo de sustento y dos plumas de cuervo, porque es _Jehan_. Courfeyrac lo adora. Adora al mundo entero.

Marius sale a empujones de su cuarto en una polera y ropa interior, aleteando los brazos, alarmado, con Jehan tras él. Courfeyrac lo recibe empujando una taza de café sobre su pecho y Marius le sonríe un poco nervioso, pero agradecido.

Jehan les besa las mejillas y sale por la puerta con una venia elegante y una taza que probablemente les regaló Cosette, purpura y tintineante.

Marius mira a Courfeyrac un instante de sorpresa antes de echarse a reír a sacudidas, sosteniéndose el estómago.

*

Más tarde, Marius saca galletas quemadas del horno con una mueca mientras Courfeyrac finge leer un trozo de periódico que aún envolvía una de sus tazas.

\- Esto lo dejó tu abuelo, ¿verdad? Es acerca de unas elecciones australianas. Además es de muy buen gusto, la taza. Mi madre no habría comprado algo así. Quizá Combeferre. ¿Debería darle las gracias? No recuerdo en qué momento apareció. Este periódico es de... 1983, vale, tu abuelo. O no, aún podría ser Combeferre - arruga la nariz. Combeferre tiene problemas.

\- La echo de menos.

La taza es preciosa, incluso hecha pedazos en la alfombra, dorado y blanco y detalles en rosa. Marius y él se miran un momento, y Marius parece asustado, así que Courfeyrac pasa encima de la cerámica rota con los pies descalzos para abrazarlo con fuerza.

\- Lo sé, amor, lo sé - le besa la frente, las mejillas. Marius entierra la cabeza en su cuello, como tratando de esconder la cara, porque a veces Marius es un poco estúpido.

\- La echo tanto, tanto de menos - su voz se quiebra, pero no parece estar llorando. Courfeyrac acaricia su espalda, su cabello.

\- Todo estará bien.

\- ¡Lo sé! Lo sé, lo sé - Marius lo empuja abruptamente y Courfeyrac no puede evitar maldecir cuando un pedazo de taza se le incrusta -. Oh, no, lo siento, Courf...

\- Está bien, está bien, quédate allí, ouch - salta en un pie mientras Marius va y vuelve con un paño y se agacha frente a él, agarra su tobillo. Courfeyrac se equilibra con una mano en su hombro y se sonroja, para su propio disgusto.

\- Lo siento. Oh, Dios mío - Marius deja el trozo de cerámica a un lado y se levanta como desenredándose, un hato de huesos y pecas y Courfeyrac mueve la mano hasta el espacio entre su cuello y su hombro. Marius tiene los ojos hacia abajo, en ninguna parte -. He sido un terrible amigo últimamente. Debes haber estado muy preocupado. Lo siento.

\- Lo estaba, lo estoy, pero está bien, lo entiendo. No se supera al Verdadero Amor con menos de una experiencia traumática. Tienes todo el tiempo del mundo para colapsar dramáticamente. Lo prometo. Estamos contigo - lo sacude un poco, apretando su mano sobre él para énfasis.

Marius sonríe. Y le besa la mejilla, en lo que es visiblemente un impulso. Ambos se sonrojan tanto que probablemente se corta la luz en diez kilómetros a la redonda o algo explota por ninguna razón en alguna parte. A Courfeyrac al menos le parece que algo así está pasando.

\- Hace mucho tiempo que la echo de menos - murmura Marius, enredando los dedos entre ellos -. Ella tenía sus clases y yo...

Courfeyrac descubre que no es físicamente capaz de separar los ojos de sus manos.

\- No van dos semanas - apunta. Ahogado y torpe, como adolescente -. Eso no es mucho tiempo.

\- ¡Han sido _mucho más que dos semanas_! - exclama Marius -. Cosette... tú... es... es, oh, Dios.

Courfeyrac por fin encuentra sus ojos, y Marius parece tan triste, tan solo, lo que es realmente estúpido, porque Courfeyrac está aquí mismo.

\- No seas ridículo - se le escapa y le besa los labios para que no llegue a pensar en las cosas que Marius piensa cuando nadie lo detiene.

Marius abre y cierra la boca tres veces antes de gemir y lograr hablar. Es adorable. Es terrible. Courfeyrac sabe que habla como diez idiomas, esto no tiene porqué ser difícil.

\- No lo entiendes. Cosette. Todavía la amo - agita la cabeza -. La voy a amar siempre.

\- ¿Me quieres a mí? - Courf levanta sus palmas hasta sus mejillas y respira sobre su boca -. No para siempre. Quizá sólo por ahora. Hasta mañana, al menos.

Marius no contesta en palabras, pero asiente, como si le doliera moverse. Courfeyrac se ríe contra él.

\- Eso no tiene nada de complicado - murmura.

\- Por supuesto que... - Marius suena ido.

\- Poco ortodoxo, quizá. ¿Te puedo dar un beso?

Asiente, expresión de ciervo otra vez y Courfeyrac se ríe tanto que no logra atinarle. Marius acaba riendo con él hasta envolverlo en un abrazo impulsivo.

\- No sabía qué decirte, pero no quería hablar con nadie más - confiesa, como si fuera un vergonzoso secreto.

Courfeyrac los separa para darle una mirada de proporciones.

\- ¿Por _eso_ no hablabas? - Marius arruga los ojos.

\- ¿Más o menos?

\- Si Joly pregunta mejor finge tener una recaída. No soy el único que estaba preocupado - cuando Marius parece más alarmado que escéptico, Courfeyrac le besa los labios, una, dos veces, interrumpiéndose -. Estoy bromeando. Siempre asume que estoy bromeando. Ya, sí, no me conociste ayer.

Marius sigue entornando los ojos y Courfeyrac lo empuja contra el mesón de la cocina, donde las galletas ya se han enfriado. Siente a Marius tenso bajo él, así que le lame el cuello hasta la oreja.

\- ¡Courfeyrac!

\- Hay muchas cosas que quiero hacer contigo, Marius, pero por ahora, sólo quiero escucharte hablar - le besa la mejilla antes de que Marius se gire a echar a correr el agua para limpiarse, con expresión asqueada, pero sonriendo.

\- ¿De qué quieres hablar? - murmura, rojo del cuello hacia arriba.

Courfeyrac se concentra en las galletas para no sucumbir a sus bajos instintos. O los altos.

\- De todo, de nada - parpadea en el recuerdo de algo que estira su sonrisa -. Tus teorías acerca de Grantaire y Enjolras eran particularmente interesantes. Cuéntame más.

Marius vuelve a entornar los ojos, pero coge la galleta junto a su mano y apoya la cadera en el mesón antes de empezar a hablar.

**Author's Note:**

> A veces existo en [tumblr](http://chocolaticida.tumblr.com/).


End file.
